


Midnight

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So why not spend the new year with people who want ta spend it with you? 'Cause I know you sure as hell don't want ta spend it alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! And enjoy!

“Gimme your New Year's Resolution,” Remy said. 

Pietro folded his arms over his chest. “No.” 

“Why not?” 

“It's a pointless tradition and people forget what they resolved to do the next day,” Pietro told him. 

“He's just being a sourpuss,” Lorna said, setting a bottle of champagne on the table. “And I only forget because I get so drunk I can't really remember the previous night, most years.”

“That's the way ta celebrate,” Remy said, high-fiving her. To Pietro he added, “Gimme something.” 

“I don't understand,” Pietro said, “why we have to stay awake until midnight, drinking ourselves silly when at the end of the day the new year passes like every other night.” 

“But it's not every night,” Remy said, slinging an arm around Pietro's shoulder and nearly causing the both of them to fall over. “It's one night where we get to start over.” 

Pietro shrugged himself out of Remy's grip and muttered, “If only that were true.” He started walking away but Lorna grabbed him and pulled him back into the room. 

“Come on,” she said. “The rest of the team's game.”

“You're drunk,” Pietro told her. “And so are they.” He glanced over at Doug, Warlock, and Georgia, who were sitting on the opposite side of the room blowing party horns and laughing. 

“Georgia isn't drunk,” Lorna said, frowning. “I hope she isn't.” 

“She drunk on life,” Remy drawled. “And there's plenty of things I'd rather be drunk on than alcohol.” He winked and Pietro rolled his eyes. 

“I have procured the food,” Danger said, making them all jump. She had appeared in the room with a platter of cheese and crackers. 

Remy shook his head. “That,” he said, pointing dramatically at the platter, “is not food. Imma make you all something real good. I can't believe I left you in charge of the cooking.” 

“You were too busy drinking,” Doug called from across the room. 

“You don't talk,” Remy snapped. Danger brushed past him and put the platter on the center table. A TV was playing in front of it, showing the celebrations in New York and the countdown. 

“You don't have time,” Lorna said. “Unless you can cook a full meal in twenty minutes.” 

“I done more with less,” Remy said. “C'mon.” He grabbed Pietro and dragged him into the kitchen. 

As soon as they got there, he let go and started rummaging through the cabinets, a deep frown on his face. Pietro leaned against the counter and watched him for a moment. Then he sighed. “I might go to bed.” 

“With twenty minutes left?” Remy shot him a glare and then returned to his search. “Don't be a nerd.” 

“I'm not being a nerd,” Pietro snapped. “I just fail to see how I can add anything to the celebration.” 

“You add something by being there,” Remy said. “And y'know, you could help me.” 

“I don't know what you're doing,” Pietro said. Remy had tossed a few things onto the counter but Pietro couldn't make heads or tails of them. 

Remy stepped back to look at the assembled ingredients (sugar, cayenne pepper, garlic, cinnamon, flour, and vegetable oil) and placed his hands on his hips. “I thought they would be good together but now seeing 'em lined up like that...I dunno. Maybe cheese and crackers is fine.” He sounded like it pained him to say it. 

“No one is sober enough to appreciate your culinary efforts, such as they are,” Pietro said. 

“What's wrong with you?” Remy asked. It came out more blunt than he might've normally said it because he was kind of drunk. “Is this because you can't get drunk for more than five minutes?” 

“No,” Pietro said. “Not everything is about drinking.” 

“Then what? Because Lorna's worried about you. Doug and Georgia and Warlock are worried. You've been quiet and moody and frankly, I'm worried, too, and I shouldn't be because it's you but that's what this team's done ta us.” 

“Danger isn't worried?” Pietro asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Danger's Danger,” Remy said. “I don't know what goes on in her mind but it sure ain't worry. But you're avoiding the question.” 

“Perhaps I don't want to answer it,” Pietro said. 

“Fine,” Remy said. “Then don't.” 

They spent a moment in silence, Pietro glaring at Remy and Remy looking rather infuriatingly calm about the whole thing. Then Pietro cried, “Fine!” before throwing his hands in the air and starting to pace around the kitchen. 

“I thought things were getting better,” he said, refusing to look anywhere near Remy as he paced, “but then Luna got taken back even though I wanted to spend New Year's with her, because I can't be trusted with my own daughter for more than a few months. Wanda still won't talk to me more than is necessary, so I didn't get to see her for Hanukkah even though we used to have it together every year. Lorna's great, but she's the only one who gives a damn that I'm trying to be a better person. And-everyone-else-hates-me-or-doesn't-believe-I-can-be-the-better-person-I-want-to-be. And-a-simple-change-of-year-isn't-going-to-change-that.” 

He paused, breathing hard. Then Remy said, “You done?” 

Pietro whirled around. “Yes, I am done,” he snapped. “Are you happy?” 

“Very,” Remy said. “We spent fifteen minutes in here and it's almost time for the ball ta drop. And you got one sister who cares very much about you, and I know you care about her. And the team doesn't hate you. So why not spend the new year with people who want ta spend it with you? 'Cause I know you sure as hell don't want ta spend it alone.” 

“You're making a lot of assumptions,” Pietro said. 

“Am I wrong?” 

Pietro sighed, pinching his forehead. “No. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're not wrong.”

Remy gave him a very self-satisfied smirk. “Nice ta hear it. Now let's go celebrate like real people.” 

As they walked out of the kitchen, Pietro added, “I also can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Listening. Noticing.” He walked into the living room. Remy paused at the threshold, watching him as he went up to Lorna, who smiled and threw her arms around him before turning him around to look at the TV and the countdown. Then she released him, grabbed the champaign, and the others all moved towards her to watch the final moments of the year run past. 

Maybe it was the drinking, or the warm-fuzzies that celebrating with the team (having people to celebrate with) gave him, but Remy stood behind Pietro as everyone yelled, “Ten! Nine! Eight!” and thought about how to Pietro, those seconds must have seemed so much longer and drawn out. He had so much more time than the rest of them to ruminate over the past year and how his life had changed. 

Pietro fascinated Remy sometimes. Like now. 

And, for some reason, Remy wanted him to be as happy as the rest of the team on this night. 

Lorna held the champaign in her hands. For the few seconds before midnight, everything seemed to slow. Doug and Georgia were jumping up and down. Warlock and Danger had turned towards each other, Danger calculating, Warlock hopeful. Which left him and Pietro.

Remy was never one to bring in the new year without a partner. 

Everyone shouted, “ONE!” Lorna popped the champaign and it sprayed all over the place. Warlock and Danger started kissing. Doug and Georgia threw their arms around each other. 

Remy spun Pietro around and pressed his lips against the other man's. Pietro made a surprised noise that got swallowed up by the cheering and the music from the television and by Remy's mouth. Remy grabbed Pietro's hair and deepened the kiss, and Pietro responded by nipping at Remy's lower lip. Remy grinned, and then they were almost aggressively making out. Someone made a whooping noise in the background. 

When they parted, Pietro's cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking up. He looked a cross between shocked and longing. Remy grinned back at him and murmured, “Happy New Year.” 

“I had no idea you two felt that way about each other,” Lorna said, clapping a hand on Pietro's shoulder. 

“Neither did I,” Pietro breathed. 

And Remy couldn't help but thinking that in that moment, he did feel that way about Pietro. He was convinced. 

“You'll have something to talk about tomorrow,” Lorna added. She turned Pietro around and hugged him, wishing him a happy new year. He smiled at her, genuinely happy. Remy watched them, his mind buzzing, suddenly feeling remarkably sober. 

Last year, Pietro Maximoff was the last person Remy pictured starting a new year with. This year, it seemed natural. Right. 

And that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have.


End file.
